¿Una cita con Koji?
by Shin Black
Summary: Final, me despido ToT espero que me dejen RR y se despidan de mi.......DEJEN REVIEW......POR FAVOR......
1. El deseo de Takuya

¿Una cita con Koji?

****

****

Se acuerdan la primera ves que Takuya y Koji se conocen en el Digimundo……en el cual Takuya le salva la vida a Koji y este le dice "Te debo una" pues esto es la petición de Takuya……TAKOJI……..YAOI

**************************************************************************************************

**El deseo de Takuya**

By: Naike Asakura

Takuya estaba tirado en el parque……..allí estaba con sus amigos que hacían otras cosas………Tommy, Jumpei y Koichi jugaban a las escondidas……Izumi estaba leyendo una revista……sentada en el pasto, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol…….y Koji……..SU Koji…….estaba sentado en una banca junto a Takuya…….leyendo un ENORME libro……..de unas 600 paginas……..para Takuya

Takuya: Koji……. ¿Nunca te diviertes?

Koji: De que hablas……… "La guerra y la Paz" es un libro muy interesante……

Takuya: (Bosteza) No te aburres………

Koji: No……es muy interesante………

Takuya: Yo tengo que leer el libro "Los árboles mueren de pie" de Alejandro Casona y todavía no compre ni el libro

Koji: Si quieres te lo presto………es muy interesante…….deberás me cautivo y me llevo a vivir el sufrimiento y el dolor de la pobre Isabel

Takuya: ¿Lo leíste?

Koji: Si

Takuya: ¿Me ayudarías con un cuestionario escolar?

Koji: ¿Cuándo?

Takuya: Mañana lo tengo que entregar………jajaja  ^^U

Koji: ¡¡¡MAÑANA!!! Pero eso lleva tiempo………y……..

Takuya le pone cara de cachorrito

Koji: Bien……..te ayudo…….

Takuya: Bien……hoy a las 14:30 pm……..en mi casa……..aquí tienes mi dirección

Takuya le da un papel con su dirección y se despide de todos para preparar su casa……….KOJI………SU KOJI……..vendría a la casa

**************************************************************************************************

CASA KANBARA

Mamá: Takuya

Takuya: ¿Qué mamá?

Mamá: Voy a ir con tu padre a hacerme uno estudios…….regresaremos a la noche………puedes cuidar de Shinrya

Takuya: ¿No se lo llevan? Es que tengo visitas hoy ^^U

Mamá: No puedes cuidar de tu hermanito menor, siempre me decepcionas Takuya

Takuya: Es que Koji viene a estudiar…….

Mamá: ¿Koji? ¿Quién es Koji?

Takuya: Jajaja……..no te dije……..es mi nuevo amigo…….hace tiempo nos conocemos……..pero nunca te hable de él……….Jaja ^^

Papá: Bien hijo………volveremos a la noche…….cuida a Shinrya……..adiós

Y se fueron

Shinrya: Así que traerás al tal KOJI ¿No?

Takuya: Si……..y usted se quedara en su cuarto mientras Koji me ayuda con mi cuestionario

Suena el timbre y Shinrya atiende 

Shinrya: Konnichiwa Tú debes ser Koji ¿No? Soy Shinrya Kanbara, hermano de Takuya

Koji: Konnichiwa, soy Koji Minamoto…….su amigo……. ¿Puedo pasar?

Shinrya: Claro

Shinrya lo hace pasar y se va a su cuarto

Koji: Bien………dime la primera pregunta……..

Takuya: ¿Quién es Helena?

Koji: La secretaria

Takuya; ¿Y Mauricio?

Koji: El Director y luego finge ser el nieto de Balboa y la abuela

Takuya: ¿Quién es Isabel? ¿Qué quería hacer? ¿Quién le salvo la vida?

Koji: Una mujer pobre, sola, joven, quería a alguien a quien amar……..quería matarse con el Veronal……y Mauricio, el director, le salvo la vida y la incluyo en su grupo

Takuya: ¿Quién es EL OTRO?

Koji: El verdadero Mauricio

Takuya: Resume la historia y el tema

Koji: Todo trata de una mujer…….La abuela……que extraña a su nieto……el nieto se fue a vivir a Canadá cuando su abuelo, Balboa, lo hecho de la casa por robarle plata y muchas cosas más malas que hizo……Balboa le escribía cartas fingiendo ser su nieto……y un día llega una carta que dice que vendrá a visitarla…….esa carta la envió el verdadero Mauricio, pero el barco donde "Supuestamente" viajaba se hundió y……….

Takuya: Koji…….. ¿Quieres tomar algo? 

Koji: Bueno, tráeme agua……

Takuya: Koji……….luego de terminar esto….te podrías quedar un rato

Koji: Claro O_OU

Takuya: Aquí tienes - Le da un vaso de agua (N/A: Claro, a ver si se lo da vació ¬¬)

Koji: Gracias – Toma – Bien…..sigamos…….Balboa al saber esto fue a un lugar recomendado por el Doctor Ariel, donde  Mauricio vendría a ser su nieto e Isabel la esposa de este…….era un teatro en una casa……….la historia se desarrolla allí y antes de el ultimo día aparece el otro, Para buscar dinero…….la abuela conversa con este y se da cuenta quien es el verdadero Mauricio, pero es capaz de seguir la farsa para que Mauricio e Isabel no se decepciones………estos dos terminan enamorándose y to eso………..sobre el tema………podría ser……El teatro que le hicieron a la abuela

Takuya: Impresionante……….simplemente maravilloso

Koji: Viste……es un hermoso libro

Takuya: hablaba de ti

Koji: ¿Yo?

Takuya: Koji…….recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos……..que te salve la vida y tu me dijiste "Te debo una"

Koji: Si

Takuya: Pues…..quiero que me devuelvas el favor

Koji: Si, ¿Qué quieres?

Takuya: ¿Quieres ir al cine? ¿Conmigo? ¿Mañana? 

Koji: ¿Cómo una especie de "Cita"? ¬¬

Takuya: Si no quieres llamarla así…….llamémosla…salida de amigos ¿Qué tal?

Koji: Bueno

Takuya: Genial…….mañana a las 19:30 pm 

Koji: ¿Qué película?

Takuya: Que te parece……… "Hikari" es una muy linda historia Japonesa de la mitología Griega

Koji: ¿Y que tiene que ver Japón y Grecia?

Takuya: Tres Japoneses viajan a Grecia para descubrir la luz que había en el corazón de cada uno de ellos y de los Dioses de la mitología griega……….una luz de esperanza

Koji: ¿Viste ya la película?

Takuya: No……..propagandas que me gravo

Koji: ¿Gravas propagandas?

Takuya: Hay muchas cosas de mi que tu no sabes Minamoto

Koji: Pero me gustaría saberlas algún día

Takuya: eres Tan Kawaii

Koji: (Trancando saliva) Si……ejem

Shinrya: ONII SAN………ONII SAN…………VEN

Takuya: Gomen nasai

Koji: No hay problema

Takuya va con su hermano

Takuya: ¿Qué quieres Ottouto?

Shinrya: Un chico esta afuera buscando a Koji-Kun, Taku-san y es igualito a él

Takuya: Kitto………..es Koichi-Kun

Shinrya: ¿Koichi–Kun?

Takuya: El Onii san de Koji

Shinrya: Nani??

Takuya: Shizukani……..Baka

Shinya: O___O

Takuya habré la puerta

Takuya: Konnichiwa Koichi

Koichi: Konnichiwa Takuya……esta mi Onii san por aquí

Takuya: Si, Koji-kun esta aquí……..ahora te lo llamo

Takuya cierra la puerta

Takuya: Y ahora que hago…….

**************************************************************************************************

Oh, mucho japonés en un capitulo……..aquí va la traducción…..pero solo como va en el fic…….ya que una palabra puede tener varios significados

**Konnichiwa: Buenas Tardes**

**Onii san: Hermano Mayor**

**Ottouto: Hermano/a**

**Hikari: Luz**

**Baka: Idiota, tonto**

**Shizukani: Silencio**

**Gomen Nasai: Discúlpame**

**Kun: Se utiliza para nombrar a una persona mayor que uno mismo**

**San: Se utiliza para nombrar a una persona o Familiar muy conocido o cercano**

**Kitto: Seguramente**

Bueno, antes que nada……..me costo trabajo traducirlo………y es que este es mi primer fic……hecho 25 de Noviembre del 2003 y recién lo publico ahora………..jajaja………bueno,….GOMEN NASAI por no publicarlo antes……..jejeje…….los veo

ATTE NAIKE ASAKURA


	2. Me tengo que ver lo más lindo posible

¿Una cita con Koji?

(Se abre el telón con un chico de cabello lacio, azul y ojos azules, vestido igual que Horo-Horo pero en negro, con una cinta de un centímetro que rodeaba su frente (Naike) desmayado y otro chico igual solo que con cabello castaño y ojos más claros (German))

Ger: O_O

Naike (Se levanta): Esto es un sueño………NO……..NO PODEMOS RECIBIR TANTOS REVIEW EN UN CAPITULO

Ger: Muchas gracias T_T

Naike: Bue, me presento, mi nombre es Naike (Que viene de la palabra Night, noche) Asakura, soy el Dark side de este tonto- Señala a German

Ger: OYE, MÁS RESPETO……….yo soy German Asakura, los dos tenemos 17 años

Naike: Bueno, contestaremos los Review al final de cada capitulo………eso si hay….

Ger: Espero que les guste este capitulo………esta corto, pero el próximo es muy largo…….solo tengo hasta el capitulo 4 escrito……..les prometo continuarlos luego de mi vacaciones, que duraran 2 meses jajaja

Naike: Eres más malo que yo……..

**Me tengo que ver lo más Kawaii posible**

By: Naike y German Asakura

Takuya estaba Mirandose al espejo………eran las 8:30 de la mañana……..pero el espejo era lo único que estaba con el y que admitía su belleza (N/A: Según el ¬¬) 

Shinrya: Ohayou Onii san

Takuya: Ottouto………- se quita los google y su gorra y se peina el cabello 

Shinrya: ¿Qué pasa contigo Onii san?

Takuya: Shinrya-Chan…….crees que soy……..feo

Shinrya: No Onii San…….claro que no…….

Takuya: Ashiterou Koji………eso quiero decirle

Shinrya: ¿Aishiterou? ¿Koji? Y pensé que la sexualidad de mi Onii san estaba definida

Takuya: Llámame Gay……llámame como quieras…….Koji es mi vida………es lo que soy 

Shinrya: Sayonara Onii san

Takuya: Sayonara Ottouto

Takuya se mira

Takuya: Me tengo que ver lo más Kawaii posible para que Koji me diga………Ashiterou Takuya y yo le diré Koishiteru Koji.……….  

**************************************************************************************************

Ger: Ya se……esta corto, pero no sabía que hacer………GOMEN…………SORRY………LO SIENTO……….NO SE EN CUANTOS IDIOMAS MÁS LE PUEDO DECIR…………PERDON……..bueno, aquí la traducción****

**Ohayou: Buenos días (Saludo de mañana)**

**Chan: Se le dice a una persona menor de edad o menor que uno mismo**

**Aishiterou: Te quiero, te adoro**

**Koishiteru: Te quiero mucho, Te amo**

**Sayonara: Adios, hasta la vista**

_REVIEW_

**_Kory Asakura_**

German: Hola Kory, ¿Qué tal?

Naike: Es mi primo segundo

Ger: Bueno, eso es lo de menos

Naike: ¿La trama de esa historia? Pues, la descubrirás a través del tiempo

Ger: Espero que te guste, y que me dejes Review al igual que el fic de Jessi

**_Jessica Kyoyama_**

Ger: Gracias………O_O

Naike: Se quedo sin palabras……..

Ger: Gracias por exigirme……y…..NO ME DIGAS NAIKE………soy German

Naike: Pero también eres yo

Ger: Pero mis compañeros me dicen ¿Qué es un Naike?

Naike: Matare…….mataré a tus compañeros-Agarra su ametralladora

Ger: Nos vemos Jessica

**_Crystal Ketchum Darklight_**

Ger: Si, en realidad quise poner la traducción, la pondré en cada capitulo……….por si las dudas

Naike: Gracias por dejarnos Review…..y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

Ger: Y que sea de tu agrado ^^

Naike: ¿Y eso?

Ger: ¿Qué?

Naike: Casi nunca sonríes

Ger: Algún día se tiene que empezar

**_Izumi-Kambara_**

Ger: Que bueno que te guste ^^

Naike: Hago lo que puedo

Ger: ¬¬

Naike: Bueno, hacemos lo que podemos

Ger: ^^

Naike: Espero que haya sido de tu agrado este capitulo……..y que te haya gustado

Ger: Bueno, nos vemos…….o en este caso escribimos

Naike: Siempre tu buscando la perfección

Ger: Debo estudiar…para los exámenes…..debo sacar más de 10

Naike: No te podrás sacar más de 10

Ger: DEBO ESTUDIAR………………@_@

PAAAAAAAAAM (Naike le da una cachetada a Ger)

Naike: Lo siento, estabas histérico

Ger: Gracias……..bueno, espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado……..

DEJEN REVIEW

ATTE NAIKE Y GERMAN ASAKURA


	3. La cita Parte 1

**¿Una cita con Koji?**

****

(Se abre el telón con el chico peliazul y luego aparece el otro)

Naike (Al leyente): Hi

Ger (Al leyente): Hi

Naike: ¿Qué haces aquí aun?

Ger: Estoy mirando la nada……….QUE CREES QUE HAGO……..

Naike: Nada………….absolutamente nada

Ger: Mire señor……. "Yo tengo un diccionario en el bolsillo"……..este es MI fic y YO soy el que debería estar aquí

Naike (Ignorándolo): Aja

Ger: Se que me ignoras para evadir la realidad…sabes que YO te cree

Naike: BIEN, LA PRIMERA PARTE DE LA CITA DE KOJI/TAKUYA, pero que les guste

Ger: NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO……………

**La Cita**** (Parte 1) **

By: Naike Yami Asakura y German Ángel Asakura

CASA KANBARA

Takuya: ¿Qué tal?

Shinrya: Horrible…….

Takuya: Tú no tienes que opinar Baka

Shinrya: ¿Vamos a ver Hikari?

Takuya: Si……..creo………QUIEN TE INVITO

Shinrya: Mamá me dijo que tenía que hacer no se que………y que este contigo toda la tarde

Takuya: No vendrás conmigo…….además en muy noche para ti

Shinrya: Son las…………19:25……..

Takuya:  ¡¡¡19:25!!! LLEGARE TARDE- Y sale como meteorito a la tierra

*~~*~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

FRENTE A LA CASA MINAMOTO

Takuya: Genial………no solo llego tarde……..sino que mi auto no funciona

Toca el timbre

Koichi: Konbanwa Taku-Chan (N/A: No se si Konbanwa se utiliza como Buenas noches me voy a dormir o Buenas Noches Fulano)

Takuya: Konbanwa Koichi-Kun ¿Esta Koji-Kun?

Koichi: Pásale mientras el se peina

Takuya pasó y se sentó en el sillón

Koichi: Ahora viene mi Onii san

Y entra Koji 

Koji: Konbanwa Takuya

Takuya: Konbanwa Koji

Koji: Nos vamos

Takuya: Claro

Y se van al carro

Takuya: No anda

Koji se sienta del lado del conductor y lo enciende

Takuya: O_O ^^U

***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************

CINE

Koji: Hikari………..Dos boletos para la película Hikari

Boletero: Aquí los tiene

Koji: Toma Taku-Chan

Takuya: Gracias Koji-Kun

Y entran al cine

Koji: Por Kami….que grande es

Takuya: Aristóteles…………Platón………vaya……..cuantos Filósofos griegos hay

Koji: Sócrates, uno de los más importantes, su discípulo es Platón y el discípulo de este es Aristóteles

Takuya: Mmmmm………y ¿Cómo puede uno tener discípulos?

Koji: Enseñando……….

Takuya: ¿Enseñando a qué?

Koji: pues………no estoy muy seguro

Takuya: Busquémoslo en el diccionario

Koji: Vale

Lo buscan

Koji: m. y f. 1. Persona que aprende una doctrina, ciencia o arte bajo la dirección de un maestro. 2. persona que sigue la opinión de una escuela. SIN 1 y 2 _alumno……….seguro que SIN es sinónimo _

Takuya: Desde cuando tienes un Diccionario en el bolsillo

Koji: Siempre me traigo uno………y es muy bueno en los juegos de palabras……..hay cosas que no sabes de mi

Takuya: Y me gustaría descubrirlas……..

Koji: ¿Cómo que te gustaría descubrir?

Takuya: A que saben tus labios ahora

Koji: Creo que a Pop corn 

Takuya: Y los míos…….a que sabrán

Koji: A malteada

Takuya: Jajaja…….seguro

Empieza la película con una canción que habla sobre, la luz y el fuego……….que arden juntos en un resplandor infinito………………que son hermanos gemelos……..que surgen en la tierra junto a la heladas brisas y la oscuridad del trueno……….y que el oro brilla junto al bosque azulado (Nada que ver uno con otro, verdad) que el agua…….ahoga en penas a la esperanza y la amistad alumbra la pureza en un corazón con valor y amor…….que defiende la lealtad y descubre un conocimiento en lo más profundo del corazón

Al terminar la película con un HIKARI……………NO KAZE………..Como termina todas las películas que yo invento………jajaja……..se salen del cine (N/A: Pues que quieren, que se queden a vivir allí ¬¬……..jajaja ^^)

Koji: buena……..simplemente acogedora

Takuya: Koji……..sabes……..tendré 16 años pero me pareció media………no se……..copia

Koji: ¿Copia?

Takuya: Si, hasta Catherine Zeta Joan seguro hizo el papel femenino en esta película alguna vez……..ya sabía de antemano que el protagonista…….

Koji: NO LO DIGAS……

Takuya: Estaba muerto

Todos los que estaban en la fila para verla: Uuuuuuuh – Se va

Koji: Takuya………le arruinaste el final…….

Takuya: Pero no les dije quien era el protagonista

Koji: Yukiro Samaki

Takuya: Entonces ya lo sabían ¿Eh? Jajajaja ^^U

"Y mi salida con Takuya esta empezando" Pensaba Koji mientras suspiraba

"Y mi cita con Koji acaba de empezar…….jajaja" pensó Takuya mientras reía por dentro ^^U

**************************************************************************************************

AQUÍ LA TRADUCION DE LO QUE FALTA

**Kaze: Viento**

**Yami: Maldad**

**Konbanwa: Buenas noches**

**Pop Corn: palomitas de maíz o Pochoclos**

**Malteada: Bebida que se sirve usualmente en USA u otros países**

**Kami: Dios**

Ger: Bueno, gracias por los Review y envíenme si les gusta…….a mi me gusta………bueno, BYE

ATTE NAIKE Y GERMAN ASAKURA

**_REVIEW_**

**_Kory Asakura_**

Ger: Oh, recibimos Review

Naike: Pensaba que con ese carácter no recibirías ni uno

Ger: Oh, gracias Naike……..Kory, si estuvo muy pequeño, pero bueno……se hace lo que puede

Naike: Si

Ger: Además, si uno esta 5 horas leyendo libros de historia para sus exámenes finales……..claro que no se te ocurre que escribir, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo…….esta un poco gracioso al final…..Bueno, bye

**_Crystal Ketchum Darklight_**

Ger: Si, estuvo cortito u_u

Naike: Te lo dije desde un principio, pero ¿Quién le hace caso al Dark side? Nadie

Ger: Lo corto no le quita lo interesante 

Naike: ¿La traducción?

Ger: Pues la pondré en todos los fic…..creo

Naike: Gracias Crystal

Ger: Gracias Cristal ^^

**_Jessica Kyoyama_**

Ger: Pues, mujer que quieres, mis neuronas no dan más con los estudios

Naike: Se quedo descerebrado

Ger: ¬¬

Naike: Tú lo dijiste

Ger: Gracias Jessi, nos vemos si dios quiere 

**_Kiri Miyamoto_**

German: ^///^

Naike: ¿Y ahora que?

Ger: Jijiji…….gracias por los halagos y espero que Jessi no te haya dicho nada malo sobre mi

Naike: Nos encanta el japonés……..esta súper……..

Ger: Yo soy maestro particular de inglés, recibido hace 1 años……….y en mitad de la explicación empiezo a hablar japonés y los chicos se quedan paralizados……..espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

Naike: Shinrya va a tener una participación muy buena en el capitulo 5 o 6……..es que pienso extenderla……..no daré adelantos………

Ger: Gracias por tu Review..

**_Mary Kyoyama_**

Ger: ^//////^

Naike: ¿la conoces?

Ger: Hermana de mi Vecina, Anna Maria…….es hermana de Jessica Kyoyama

Naike: Wow

Ger: Gracias……..por el Review te veo

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW

DEJEN REVIEW

ATTE NAIKE Y GERMAN ASAKURA


	4. La cita Parte 2

**¿Una cita con Koji?**

****

(Se abre el telón con German en primer plano y Naike en un segundo plano)

German: Takuya arruina su "Cita" con Koji……..otra vez………aparte de contar el final de la película como en el capitulo anterior…..esta vez le arruina la velada al pobre de Koji………bien, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW……les prometo contestarlos…….claro que con una mano, porque tengo la muñeca enyesada y…..pues…… ToT

Naike: Deja de llorar, Al final de cada capitulo contestamos Review

German: Si

Naike: Este fic esta pequeño pero gracioso…….disfrútenlo

German: Porque se viene el final

**La cita**** (Parte 2)**

By: Naike Yami Asakura y Germán Ángel Asakura

**************************************************************************************************

Koji estaba enfadado……caminaba con pasos pesados……es decir el peso de su cuerpo en cada paso, Takuya de atrás lo miraba……así ^^U hasta que llegan a un Fat Food (Mc Donald´s)

Takuya: Koji ¿Qué tal si cenamos aquí?

Koji: De acuerdo

Koji y Takuya pasan

Takuya: Quiero un Mc Combo 2, con papas fritas extra grandes y una bebida media, las papas con poca sal y la bebida con mucho hielo, quiero coca-coca, la hamburguesa con queso y salsa de tomate, sin tomate ni lechuga y sin pepinos

La chica que toma el pedido: Bien………y usted Joven

Koji: Quiero un Mc Combo 3, con papas fritas media, una Coca-Cola de ½ litro, las papas con poca sal, y la bebida con poco hielo……..la hamburguesa con queso, sin condimento y menos pepino

La chica de nuevo: Bien……son 10.50$ 

Takuya: aquí tiene - Le da el dinero $$$

Y se sientan en una mesa

Takuya: Mmmmm, que rico……..estas hamburguesas son exquisitas…….Mc Sensacionales, Mc Nificas, Mc deliciosas

Koji: Shizukani Takuya

Takuya: Gomen Nasai ¡_¡

Koji: Bueno, ya……..

Y empiezan a comer………pero Takuya es torpe y había un sobrecito de salsa de tomate justo donde iba a apoyar su codo, al apoyarlo…….el sobre se rompe y Koji queda bañado en salsa de tomate

Takuya: GOMEN NASAI KOJI………GOMEN…………NASAI………- Se levanta y limpia el rostro de Koji con una servilleta

Koji: BAKA…………ERES UN BAKA

Takuya: Gomen Nasai

Koji. Es lo único que sabes decir………..déjame

Koji tenía un poco de salsa en su labio inferior…….pero era apenitas…..Takuya se le acerca y mira sus labios detenidamente………..abre su boca y lo besa……..primero saboreando cada parte de la boca de Koji………..y luego con furia………todos miraron a los chicos……….pero Koji tenía Coleta…….y pensaban que era una niña vestida como hombre………así que no le dieron importancia a la parejita de hombres que se besaban con furia……..Koji estaba en un profundo estado de Shock…..

**************************************************************************************************

Naike: Hello Friends……….bueno………que puedo decirles……….espero que……..les haya gustado………a mi si…..otra cosa……..ejem………ejem……pronto publicare Teenager…….un fic Takoji de Digimon, esta bueno, es Romance/humor y también pondré una que otra cosa de Taichi-kun, Yama-kun, Mimi-san, Sora-san, Koushiro-chan, Jou-kun……….Daisuke-chan, Hikari-chan, Takeru-chan, Miyako-san y Iory-chan

Michelle: Oh.....que lindo.........y ahora que estas soltero........

German:** ^////////^ **

DEDICACIONES:

*A mis padres (Que se divorciaron, pero los quiero mucho)

*A mi hermano Luciano y al próximo hermano/a que voy a tener (Gracias a mi mamá u_uU)

*Familia Virtual 1: Kory Asakura, Jessica Kyoyama, Oro, Saya, Yukiro, Kokoro, etc. (Familia, Naike)

*Familia Virtual 2: Jessica Kyoyama (Hermana), Michelle Hudson (Hermana), Dudy (Hermana), Kiki-chan04 (Hija), Loreley Asakura Himura (Hija) y Britanie Asakura (Hija) (Familia German)

German: Ahora a los Review

DEJEN REVIEW

**_Kory Asakura_**

Ger: Yami es oscuridad y maldad……pues así lo tengo yo……lo busque y me puso Oscuridad/Maldad y yo lo quise expresar como Maldad

Naike: Oye Kory……..sabes como se dice Te odio en Japonés……es que, es que no lo encontré……. ^^U 

Ger: Shizukani Naike-chan

Naike: German-Kun……..eres muy malo……

Ger: Gracias por tu Review…….

**_Kiri Miyamoto_**

Ger: Gracias, que bueno que Jessi te dijo eso….casi siempre me dice "ERES PESIMO" "APRENDE A ESCRIBIR" o cosas así u.u

Naike: Yo soy muy malo…….y solitario……..

Ger: Este hombre ya me tiene harto……ah, el es Reiko mi Light side….Ray mi child side……

Ray: No me ignoren por ser pequeño

Reiko: No me ignoren por ser blanco

Ger: No me ignoren por ser yo T_T…..gracias por tú graaaaaaaaaan Review……me encanta leerlo…ah, y no me trates de usted…….tratare de tú……ya que somos amigos, es decir, ya con escribirme un Review eres mi amigo/a por eso es mejor que me trates de tú si ^_____^ 

Naike: Mara ¬¬***

Ger: PERO QUE NECIO ERES…….o te pego fuerte el amor a Mara

Naike: Muy gracioso  ¬¬***

German: Jajaja……..gracias por tu Review….

**_Jessica Kyoyama_**

Ger: Encima que tengo una mano menos…… ToT

Naike: ¬¬

Ger: ¿Qué?

Naike: Te haces la victima……..

Ger: LA TRAMA……….ya me tienes harto con la trama……….Sorry u_uU lo que pasa es que el yeso me pone nervioso

Naike: Todo te pone nervioso ¬¬

Ger: ^_____^

**_BISHOUJO-HENTAI_**

Ger: Gracias……….no merezco halagos

Naike: Si, por fin estoy de acuerdo….no los mereces ¬¬

Ger: ¬¬***

Naike: Jajaja……

Ger: A ver….yo no se mucho japonés, pero si me esperas, podré decirte el significado

Naike: Claro, te vas a ir a Japón……o le preguntaras a un Japonés…que te parece Taku, el de la vuelta de la esquina

Ger: Que apoyo el tuyo Naike, a sabes…….Oro me dijo algo interesante

Naike: ¿Si?

Ger: Seme es el dominador y uke es el dominado en una relación…..por ejemplo en el TAKOJI……..Takuya es el seme y Koji el uke……..en el Kokuya………es al revés  ^_____^  GRACIAS

DEJEN REVIEW


	5. Arruinando una cita casi perfecta

**¿Una cita con Koji?**

****

(Se abre el telón con los nombrados anterior mente Naike y German)

Naike: Bien, aquí va otro capitulo

German: Bajo mi nombre

Naike: Si u_u

German: ¿Takoji?

Naike: Mucho………

**Arruinado una cita "casi" perfecta**

By: Naike y German Asakura

Takuya: Gomen Nasai Koji……

Koji: Ya no importa.............

Takuya: Claro que importa............importa mucho.......yo......Ashiterou Koji

Koji: Si me quisieras no me hubieras besado en pleno Mc Donald´s

Takuya: Es que…….me deje llevar por el momento

Koji: Bueno, ya……..que va…….. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Takuya: ¿Qué tal si…….vamos a…….el centro?

Koji: ¿Shopping?

Takuya: Si

Koji: No es cosa de chicas

Takuya: Pero hay zapatillas de hombre y es que me quiero comprar unos botines de Soccer

Koji: Vale

Y van al Shopping

Koji: Bien……. ¿Cuales? – Mirando la vidriera

Takuya: las rojas………NO…………las negras……….NO………..verdes……..NO…………..no se cual….-Mirando unos botines, y luego otros

Koji: Elige uno

Takuya: No se cual…….AAAAAAH, ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO – Alguien golpea a Takuya – AAAH @_@

Cae desmayado

Koji traía un barrote de acero en la mano……..le había pegado con este a Takuya

Koji: Shizukani Taku-chan……..elige de una vez

Takuya: ¿nani? @_@ - Aun mareado por el golpe

Koji: QUE ELIGAS UNA BAKA

Takuya: Bien……..me quedo con las naranjas

Koji: Afeminado

Takuya: DIME DE NUEVO AFEMINADO Y TE ROMPO LA CARA

Koji: AFEMINADO

Takuya: Bien…-Tímido y asustado-……las negras

Y se las compra

Koji: Bien……..-Sigue caminando- Oh……..dios mio……….un reloj…….

Takuya: Bien……ahora identifica esto- Le muestra una remera

Koji: Olvídalo…….es hermoso……lo quiero……..ven, vamos a comprarlo

Y entran al negocio

Koji: Konbanwa 

Vendedora: Konbanwa

Koji: Quiero ese reloj…….

Vendedora: Buen gusto, es uno de los relojes más bonitos y caros…….son 123$

Takuya: ¡¡¡123$!!! ¡¡¡ESO ES MUCHO DINERO KOJI!!! ¿De donde lo sacaras?

Koji: Takuyi *_*

Takuya: ¿QUÉ? COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE PAGE UN RELOJ…….Y…..-Mira la carita de Koji- Bien….

Y Takuya tuvo que pagar

Koji: Gracias…..-Tira el reloj al tacho y se queda con la bolsa

Takuya: KOJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – Ya medio molesto

Koji: Sorry u.u- Toma el reloj nuevamente

Takuya sube al auto………y Takuya del lado del conductor y Koji al lado

Empieza todo bien hasta que un auto pasa velozmente por a lado del coche…….Takuya pierde el control del auto y chocan contra una pared………Takuya recupera la conciencia y ve a Koji que perdió la conciencia y esta con muchas heridas en su brazo y en su rostro solo tiene sangre que salía de su cabeza……y bañaba sus cabellos

Takuya: Uh……eh arruinado la cita…….

Takuya toma a Koji en sus brazos y se lo lleva fuera de auto……….para hacer más emocionante este fic…….el auto explota tras ellos………

**************************************************************************************************

Naike: Largo, corto, largo, corto………siempre pasa la mismo…….este estuvo corto

Ger: Ya lo se Jijiji ^^U

Naike: Nos vemos

DEJEN REVIEW

**_Review_**

****

**_Kiri Miyamoto_**

German: Nihao! Claro que me puedes llamar Ger, casi todos lo hacen  ._.U

Ray: Si, vamos a jugar……que tal a las escondidas Nam-chan…..por si no lo sabes, mi nombre es Railer pero me dicen Ray de cariño

German: ._.U

Naike: ¬¬

German: Siempre de mal humor

Douglas: Deberías ponerle un bozal….suele morder

German: Ah, que torpe soy…….el es Douglas mi conciencia

Reiko: Susan y Nam son buenas personas n_n

Ray: Son lindos nombres

Naike: ¬¬

German: Que callado estas……..no dices nada

Naike: No soy galán de nadie ¬¬

German: Y de nuevo la burra al trigo……..déjalo ya Naike…….cuando alguien se enamora es lindo…….

Naike: ¬¬ (Y los brazos cruzados)

Reiko (A Susan): Quiere acompañarme……usted y Nam…….a ir al parque para que estos dos pequeños jueguen- Tomando a Ray de la chaqueta y llevándoselo hacia el y lo abraza- y nosotros podemos charlar……..sobre……… (Piensa) Football 

Todos: _-_ 

Ray: Déjalo así Reiko…….

Sukishiro: Y a mi nadie me nota

German: Sukishiro es mi lado Adulto…….como Ray es mi child side……el es mi lado adulto

Sukishiro: ._.U

German: Bueno, gracias por los RR  

**_BISHOUJO-HENTAI_**

German: n_n

Naike: ¬¬ 

German: Sorry por Naike……no te preocupes, ya me recupere de la muñeca, me quitaron el yeso hace 1 semana……Jijijiji…….el otro sábado……y fue en un accidente de auto…….se volcó el auto y quedo mi mano atorada……no perdí mucha sangre……tenía sangre en la cabeza por el golpe contra el espejo y en mi muñeca….y tal ves en mi pierna

Naike: Te haces la victima…….es siempre así ¬¬

German: Quieres que te siga cargando con Mara (Dark side de Kiri)

Naike: No  ._.U

German: Entonces………CALLATE………oye….solo por preguntar…… ¿Eres más grande que yo? Ya que…..no se porque me dices "Niño"

Naike: JAJAJAJA…………si es cierto….que eres más grande…….ya van dos…….Kokoro y usted………jajaja

German: Siempre tratando te usted, Naike……..bien, gracias por el Review

**_Amy90_**

Naike: ¬¬

German: Muchas gracias Amy, espero que te siga gustando el fic n_n

Naike: u_u Sentimental es su segundo nombre

German: No soy así

Naike: Si, claro

German: Nos vemos……..ah otra cosa, sobre el fic de Jessica "Pensando en ti" para leer la continuación (El fic ya esta terminado) debes leer "Que siento por ti" Pero te recomiendo que si odias a Zoe………pues…….no lo leas………termina Takoji pero tiene algo de Kozumi, ya que se vuelve buena……..y si quieres lee Siento tus llamas 100% Takouji………..Jejeje………ahora si Jessica me tiene que dar mi dinero por promocionarla ¿No? Bue….Bye

DEJEN REVIEW


	6. Hospital

**¿Una cita con Koji?**

German: Konnichiwa

Naike: Konnichiwa

Ger: Bueno, quedo interesante al final ¿No?

Naike: PARTICIPACION

Ger: ESPECIAL

Naike: DE

Ger: SHINRYA………..JAJAJA

**_Hospital_**

Ring, ring…………ring...ring……..

Shinrya: Aló – Con tono indiferente

Takuya: SHINRYA....... ¿Mamá esta en casa? – muy nervioso

Shinrya (Sigue con su indiferencia): No ¿Por qué?

Takuya: SHINRYA…..NO ESTOY JUGANDO…….CREO QUE MATE A KOJI – Muy, muy nervioso 

Shinrya: Nani?? Mataste a tú novio……..eso si que es caer bajo

Takuya: AUN NO SE SI LO MATE……SHINRYA….HAZLO MÁS FÁCIL PARA TODOS Y PASAME CON PAPÁ

Shinrya: vale

Shinrya tapa el teléfono para que Takuya no escucha…….pero logro escuchar un "PAPÁ………MAMÁ………ES TAKUYA…….DICE QUE MATÓ A SU NOVIO"

Takuya (Susurrando para si): matare a Shinrya

Mamá: Hijo ¿Qué paso?

Takuya: Estaba con un amigo en el auto y choque……el esta en el hospital

Mamá: ¿En que hospital estas cariño?

Takuya: En el hospital Santa Catalina de Sartes 

Mamá: ¿Cómo estas hijo?

Takuya: Yo bien….mamá………se me esta acabando el tiempo….traigan dos mudas de ropa…………. (Se corto la llamada)

Mamá (Susurro): Hijo

**************************************************************************************************

Entran Shinrya, la mamá y el papá de Takuya……estaban sentado Takuya en el sofá enorme en la sala de espera

Shinrya: ¿Ya murió?

Papá y mamá: ¡¡¡SHINRYA!!!

Takuya: Aun no me dan los informes…….- Deprimido

Mamá: ¿Dónde están sus padres?

Takuya: De viaje su papá y su madrastra…….Koichi y su madre no están en la casa…….. – Muy deprimido

Papá: ¿Te sientes bien hijo?

Takuya: No papá…….todo esto es mi culpa…..y si Koji muere…….yo……- Empieza a llorar

Shinrya: Mira Takuya, allí esta el Doctor

Takuya (Se levanta de una con lágrimas en los ojos): ¿Cómo esta?

Doctor: Puedo hablar contigo a solas – Le dice a Takuya 

Takuya y el doctor se van 

Doctor: ¿Tomaste alcohol antes de conducir?

Takuya: No, creo que no

Doctor: ¿Qué paso exactamente?

Takuya: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es policía?

Doctor: Si quieres lo hago pasar

Takuya: Bueno

Pasa el policía

Policía: Bien hijo………cuéntame

Takuya: Estaba conduciendo y…….un auto a altas velocidades pasa muy cerca de mi auto……..lo mueve chocándolo de costado…….y pierdo el control del auto……..chocamos……..yo vi a Koji inconsciente entonces, lo tome y nos fuimos……el auto exploto…….quedando cenizas y me vine para el hospital……. ¿Cómo esta Koji?

Doctor: Tuvo lecciones menores en el brazo…….y sobre la cabeza y la sangre………pues…..solo fue una herida menor……..

Takuya: Oh………que bueno……. ¿Eso es bueno, no?

Doctor: (Afirma)

Takuya: ¿Puedo verlo?

Doctor: (Afirma)

Takuya: Gracias

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Un chico de ojos y cabello azul estaba caminando con unas sabanas limpias por los pasillos

German: Naike

El chico de ojos y cabello azul se da vuelta

Naike: ¿Qué quieres?

German: Solo decirte que aquí atenderemos a tú novia Mara cuando tenga que parir a tú hijo/a Jajajajaja

Naike: Muy gracioso ¬¬

German: Solo era broma…….eres un chico muy inocente

German, un chico de cabello marrón y ojos azules, se va a una de las habitaciones

Naike: Yo no tendré hijos

Mara: Ojala que no 

Naike: ¿Qué te metes en el fic de MI dueño?

Mara: USTEDES ME PONEN………..BAKA

Naike: BAKA ERES TÚ……

ESPEREN UNOS MINUTOS *__*

Mara: Bien…..gracias a dios tengo mucha fuerza

Naike: Una que me hayas golpeado y otra que me hayas ganado

Voz (Por el altavoz): Naike Asakura, se le solicita a urgencia…… Naike Asakura, se le solicita a urgencia

Naike: Porque lo repiten 2 veces……en la primera lo escuche…..

Mara: ¬¬***

Naike: No me mires así

Mara: Yo te miro como quiero……te acuerdas…….Jajaja

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Takuya entra silenciosamente al cuarto…….ve a Koji con la mano vendada y una venda que rodeaba su frente…..sus ojos eran…….de……..FURIA…………FURIA INDESCRIPTIBLE

Takuya: Gomen Nasai

Koji: ¿Gomen Nasai? Takuya ¿Cuántas veces me dijiste Gomen Nasai?

Takuya: No……..lo……..se…….- Muy nervioso

Koji: SIETE VECES………….SIETE………

Takuya: Gomen Nasai

Koji: OCHO………CASI ME MATAS TAKUYA

Takuya: Sorry……no quiero herirte

Koji: Taku-chan

Takuya: O_O Me dijiste ¿Taku-Chan?

Koji: Si, Taku-Chan

Takuya: Koji-Kun…….

Y se acercan…….la distancia entre sus labios, eran nulas……se acercaban cada vez más hasta que….

Shinrya: TAKUYA………ONII SAN………ups……creo que interrumpo

Takuya: SI, INTERRUMPES…………VETE MOCOSO

Shinrya: No me grites Onii san – Se va

Takuya: Bien……donde nos quedamos……

Koji: Ya no tiene sentido…….no es la misma magia

Takuya: Pues yo la traigo de regreso…….yo la traigo

Koji: No Takuya………ya fue……no importa…..además…….tú hermano……

Takuya: SI……..LO MATARE……………MATARE A MI OTTOUTO BAKA

Koji: No te preocupes – Susurrando para su mismo – Yo lo matare primero

Takuya: ¿Nani?

Koji: Nada……….jajaja

**************************************************************************************************

Ger: ALOHA……HI…….KONNICHIWA……..BUENAS TARDES……..HOLA……COMO ANDAN……..bueno, ya fue…….espero que les haya resultado interesante este capitulo

Naike: Nos vemos

TRADUCCIÓN (La pongo para que nos se vayan a los capítulos anteriores si no se acuerdan, por las dudas)

**Baka: Idiota, tonto**

**Nani: Que**

**Onii san: Hermano Mayor**

**Ottouto: Hermano/a**

**Gomen Nasai: Perdón, discúlpame**

**_Kory Asakura_**

German: Sorry por saltearte la otra vez Kory jejeje………no leí tu Review

Naike: Despistado ¬¬

German: Ahora si…. ¿Qué comunicado?

Naike: Pues no se

German: Hablo con el dueño del circo, no con el payaso

Naike: ¬¬

German: ¿Comunicado? Ah, cierto, me dijiste el de Lore-chan o algo así…..aun no lo leo, pero lo leeré jejeje……….Bye Kory

Naike: Bye ¬¬

German: Ah, te comentamos que Naike y Mara (Dark side de Kiri) van a tener un hijo/a, pero ese es el problema, necesitamos a alguien que quiera ser el hijo/a, nos podrías conseguir a alguien……..si Kory? Bye

**_Kiri Miyamoto_**

Todos (Excepto Naike): n_n SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BODAAAAAAAAAA

German: Vas a ser padre Naike, y encima……..te casas……..me ganaste ToT

Naike: Como si me importara ¬¬

Douglas: Mucho gusto a todas

Naike: Yo no soy el cuñado de nadie ¬¬***

Ray: Jijiji…….Natsumi y Railer…….el tuyo es nombre lindo n_n en cambio el mio u_u

Reiko: Ray…….la tarea

Ray: Ufa

Reiko: Que tal si nos reunimos……el sábado solemos conectarnos…….o sino con Jessica y German el domingo

Sukishiro: Mucho personal…….. ¿No?

German: Reiko, es hora de comer…….trae la comida de Ray

Reiko (Trayendo un plato de verduras): Aquí esta

Ray: O_O VERDURAS…………..DIACK

Naike: Cómelas………O SINO TE LAS HAGO TRAGAR

Ray: Si Naike- Empieza a comer

Naike: Eres un buen niño- acariciándole la cabeza

German: Serás un buen padre n_n

Naike: Yo no dedicar nada a Mara…….fue idea de este…….QUISIERA SER……..no se lo dedique a ella……. u_u

German: Gracias Kiri y cuiden a Mara que tiene un hijo de Naike

Naike: ¬¬

German: otra cosa…..VIVA EL GON/KILUHA Creo que se escribe así, pero lo averiguare…….VIVA HUNTER X HUNTER………….SIIIIIIIIIIIII…………..es Gon/Kiluha es mi otra pareja Yaoi favorita…….Gon es como Goten de DBZ y Kiluha es retrato de Trunks de DBZ………..Amo el Takoji, Gotrenks, Tykai y es Gonluha……Bueno, me despido Bye 

**_Amy90_**

German: Jejejeje………respiración boca a boca……..no te preocupes…….Koji no morirá….es mi personaje favorito después de Hao e Yho

Naike: u_u

German: Naike esta feliz porque va a ser padre n_n

Naike: MENTIRA………..NO QUIERO TENER HIJOS……….TIENGO 17 AÑOS……..Mara (Dark side de la chica que conteste el Review anterior "Kiri") será la mamá de mi hijo…..pero ni muerto me caso con ella

German: Yo no te he enseñado eso, te casas y punto…….yo aun sigo buscando madre para mis 2 hijas…….aun ahora parece que tengo 1…..ya que Brity se muda……y no se para donde se va……

Naike: Es mejor que te quedes con Kiki-chan, tu hija menor……..

German: Es hija virtual……..no de verdad……..solo tengo 17 años……….Jejeje

Naike: Bueno…..falta solo 2 capis para que termine así que a disfrútalos

German: Bye Amy

**_Jessica Kyoyama_**

Naike: Mamá………

German: Hola Imouto….o se dirá Ottouto……bueno Hola hermana

Naike: Es mi hermana……….

German: Es tú madre y mi hermana

Naike: No…..es mi prima y mi madre……es tú hermana

German: Saya y Yukiro me quieren como un hijo n_n

Naike: Pero yo soy su nieto ¿Okey?

German: Gracias por tú Review Imouto y te veo en el MSN si dios quiere…..que bueno que te gusto el Tykai, te estoy preparando un Koukou y un Gonluha (De Hunter X Hunter) Bye Imouto

DEJEN REVIEW


	7. Confeccion Parte 1

**¿Una cita con Koji?**

German: Hola

Naike: T_T

German: Mira quien vino volando……. ¿Qué pasa, porque estas triste? *Sobandole la espalda*

Naike: Voy………..voy a………No……no quiero casarme

German: n_n

Naike: ¿Qué te ríes? ¬¬

German: Eres tan……….KAWAII *Lo abraza*

Naike: Suéltame me estas ahogando ¬///¬

German: Lo siento n_n

Naike: Sigamos……..anteúltimo capitulo, ósea el próximo es el final y ya no tendré que soportarte

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Confecciones (I)_

By: German Asakura

Takuya entra al hospital con un ramo de rosas rojas y se detiene en la puerta de la habitación de Koji

Shinrya: ¿Para quienes son?

Takuya: ¿Qué? ¿No ves? Es para Koji

Shinrya: Tengo una mala visión

Takuya (Sin darle importancia): Oh, claro…...

Shinrya: Esas rosas te traerán problemas con Koji

Takuya: Si, claro

Takuya entra con el ramo, Koji estaba leyendo una revista y Shinrya cerro la puerta, quedando fuera de la habitación mientras se reía

Takuya: Hola Koji

Koji: Takuya O_O

Takuya: ¿Te asuste?

Koji: No….esas son rosas rojas

Takuya: Si, son para ti

Koji: ¿No lo sabes?

Takuya: ¿Saber que?

Koji: ACHUUUUUUU………soy alérgico a ellas

Takuya: O_O

Takuya saca las rosas de al lado de Koji se va del cuarto con ellas

Shinrya: me olvide de decirte en la visión, que Koji es alérgico a ellas

Takuya: SHINRYA…………te mato………te juro que te mato

Shinrya: No te molestes Onii san n_n

Takuya: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Shinrya: Tú nunca lo preguntaste

Takuya: Eso no se pregunta Shinrya……se dice……ahora que hago con esto

Shinrya: Dame…….las rosas…….se las daré al la enfermera que acabo de ver…….es hermosa

Takuya: Si, ándale ¬¬

Takuya entro nuevamente sin el ramo

Koji: Hola Takuya

Takuya: Hola Koji…….quiero decirte algo……

Koji: ¿Qué?

Takuya: Mira Koji, se bien lo que me pasa…..aun no se lo que tú sientes……pero……yo……

Koji: ¿Tú que?

Fondo con florecitas de cerezo (N/A: lo siento, soy 0 romántico, pero esto me lo recomendó Jessi-chan), música suave de fondo…….estrellitas de colores que los iluminaban

Takuya: Yo te……….a…………am………am……..a

Shinrya: TAKUYA………..ONII SAN – entra al cuarto y lo abraza- Me abandono

Se rompió el encanto

Koji: _ XXX (Enojado)

Shinrya: Maldita enfermera………… ¿Quieres salir conmigo Koji? *__*

Koji: n/////n

Takuya: NO SEÑOR………claro que no……..se me va derecho

Shinrya: Le pregunte al granjero…….no a las vacas

Takuya: Vete antes que te mate………niño molesto – le pega en la cabeza

Shinrya: MAMÁ………………. ToT

Se va corriendo

Takuya: A pesar de que Shinrya ya tiene 14 años, actúa como un beb

Koji: n_n

Takuya: Koji……… ¿En que estábamos?

Koji: Olvídalo u_uU

Aparece el doctor

German: Hola, Soy German Asakura y el es mi enfermero Naike Asakura

Naike: ……

German: Siempre saluda así…..esta de mal humor porque su mujer esta embarazada

Naike: Publícalo en el diario

German: n_nU

Koji: ¿Qué van a hacerme?

German: Sacarte el vendaje de la cabeza y del brazo

Koji: Ah

Takuya: Me voy

Takuya se va

Naike: Bueno….primero el del brazo

AFUERA

Mara: Entro aquí un enfermero y un doctor

Takuya: Si, ¿Esta…….?

Mara: Si……pero no le diga a nadie

Takuya: Si, claro n_nU

Mara entra

**************************************************************************************************

German: Jejeje……..anteúltimo capi…….espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho n_n

Naike: n_n

German: ¿Qué pasa?

Naike: Ya tienes mujer romeo…….

German: Eso es culpa de Mewthree

Naike: Si, claro…….

German: Y Jessica ToT

Naike: Aja

German: Yo conozco a Anto-chan, pero no me quiero casar con ella…….es más como mi hermana…….fue a la primera persona que conocí……..la quiero, pero como hermana menor…….además tiene 15 y yo 17…..es una menor

Naike: Si aja

German: DEJA DE DECIR ESO………bien………bye

**_REVIEW_**

**_Kiri Miyamoto_**

German (Acaba de leer el fic de Kiri participación de Naike y Ray): (Mandíbula al piso) Oh…..Naike se sonrojo nuevamente

Naike: Te odio tanto Ger-kun

German: No, tu me quieres………aquí voy……..la conoces Naike-kun

Naike: o////////o

Abril: HOLA NAIKEEEEEEEEEEEE- Se le lanza

Ger: Ella es Abril, la dark side de Jessi…….quien era la ex novia de Naike……mi Naike tuvo ex

Naike: SALTE DE ENCIMA ABRIL-SAN

Abril: Vale * Se para*

Naike: ¿Con quien te casaste Abril-san?

Abril: Antes no me tenías respeto……cuando tabas enamorado de mi me decías ABRIL-CHAN

Ger: Es que ahora se lo dice a Mara…….le dice "Mara-chan"

Abril: AMOR…….QUE LINDO *__*

Ger: Bue……

Ray: Ray……….RAY……..suena bien cuando lo dices

Ger: Mira al peque como me salió de galán

Ray: Solo digo la verdad u_u

Abril: Amo a Ray-chan…….es lindo – lo abraza

Ray: n//////n

Ger: Una hermosa boda ¿No Jessi-san?

Jessica: Si Onii san ToT

Ger: ¬¬

Naike: ¿Qué me pusiste en el agua bendita?

Ger: Es la NUEVA PASTILLA CONTRARIO PATENTADA POR GERMAN ASAKURA

Naike: ¿Hmm?

Ger: Te hace decir lo que sientes……..y no lo contrario………todo lo que decías era la verdad de tú corazón……cuando dijiste Te amo Mara……era verdad

Naike: u/////u Que vergüenza 

Ger: No lo es……..yo tomo siempre de estas y soy muy sincero…….GRACIAS POR EL RR KIRI

Ray: Chau Nam

Ger: Y sobre el fic……..lo que pasa es que lo subí mal……pero lo subiré de nuevo Pa que lo leas……..bye

**_Hao will burn you all _**

German: No me mates……..soy un chico bueno…….muy bueno

Naike: Sabes que yo siempre te termino protegiendo de cualquier maniático/a que te quiera matar

German: Eso es lo bueno de tener un Dark side…….siempre piensa en matar

Naike: n_nU

German: Bueno, que bueno que te gusto el fic……..hago lo mejor para complacerlos

Naike: Sabes la nueva

German: Cual

Naike: Bueno……esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero Jessi Kyoyama se cambiara el apodo a Hiu Ishida…..

German: u_uU Bueno……te veo luego…...o será leo…….Bye

_Ultimo Review (Debido a problemas técnicos no tengo su nombre)_

German: Lo siento, tuve problemas técnicos (Por lo del nombre)

Naike: ¬¬

German: Jejejeje

Naike: Que bueno que te guste el fic y yo también mataría a ese enano

German: Y yo n_nU

Naike: "Club para matar a arruinadores de momentos Mágicos" ya somos como 6 (Contándonos)

German: Mi hermosa amiga Hiu, mi dulce amiga Kiri, mi hiperactiva amiga Kiki y t

Naike: Sesión masculina "Kory", "Shiryu", "Naike" y German"

German: Sección Femenina "Hiu", "Kiri" y "Kiki"

Naike: Más otros que no daremos nombres

German: Porque no nos acordamos……….. ToT

Naike: Bye


	8. Confecciones II y Epilogo

**¿Una cita con Koji?**

(Se ve una fiesta, gorritos, antifaz, globos, papelitos volando y todos bailando)

Koji: Primero la loca de tú amiga Jessica hace una fiesta para festejar la nueva temporada de su fic…….y ahora que pienso que de ustedes dos uno era por lo menos inteligente……Uf…..se me calló un ídolo

German: u_uU

Naike: ¬¬***

German: n_n

Takuya: ¿Y ahora que festejamos?

German: Que se acabo el fic…….. n_n 

Takuya: ¿Y no volverás? ToT

German: Si, volveré….pero no se si con Takoji o Kozumi

Takuya y Koji: ¿¿¿KOZUMI??? (Mandíbula al piso)

German: n_nU

Ray: German Sensie

German: Dejen de llamarme as

Luciano: Va dedicado a mi ¿No Onii san?

German: Si mi pequeño hermano

Luciano: n_n

German: Este ultimo capi va dedicado a Luciano, mi hermano en su cumple Número 9

Luciano: Si, si, si

German: Empecemos

**************************************************************************************************

_Confecciones (II) y Epilogo_

_Confecciones (II)_

_By: German Asakura_

Shinrya: Hola hermano- Dice, Takuya levanta la cabeza que estaba en las piernas de su madre……aun estaban en el hospital 

Takuya: ¿Shinrya?

Shinrya: Takuya…….tenemos buenas noticias y malas

Takuya: La mala

Shinrya: La mala es que Koji esta con sarpullidos en su piel por tú culpa

Takuya: Y la buena

Shinrya: la buena es que anda de malo contigo y a mi me aprecia mucho XD JAJAJAJA

Takuya: ¬¬

Mamá: Hijo, ¿Por qué no vas a verlo?

Takuya: Después de que le hice esto

Mamá: Dile lo que sientes y te perdonara

Takuya: Si n_n

Takuya entro a la habitación…..Koji estaba así _XXX

Takuya: Hola Koji

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Si, Se acuerdan el capitulo donde Koji le da un garrotazo a Takuya (Donde se trepan a unas montañas, creo que fue después de que Tommy encontrara su Digispirit), bueno, Koji nuevamente le da un garrotazo a Takuya…..creo que el 2 o 3 en este fic

Takuya: Koji, ¿Por qué? u_u

Koji: Mírame…estoy lleno de sarpullidos por tú culpa

Takuya: ¿Mi culpa?

Koji: Las rosas

Takuya: Jejeje- Takuya se rasca la cabeza n_nU

Koji: _

Takuya: Lo siento Koji………yo…….en realidad…………yo……….te……….-Mira para todas partes, libre de Shinrya- TE AMO

Koji: O_OU

Takuya: Siempre te ame……y no lo pude decir…….

Música romántica de fondo…….florecitas de colores volando……

Koji: ¿Me amas?

Takuya: Afirmativo

Koji: Takuya……..yo…….

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

De nuevo el barrote, se fue el encanto

Koji: Lo siento…..se me escapo n_nU

Takuya: Si, claro ¬¬

Koji: Takuya……..yo…….también te amo

*******

German: Este es Koji de Digimon

Naike: Pues si

German: No puede ser………Koji demuestra sus sentimientos

Naike: Pues tienes que creerlo ¬¬

German: @_@

*******

Takuya se le acerca a Koji y lo besa………ese beso demostró el amor secreto de años……..desde que se vieron ese día en el Digimundo

**************************************************************************************************

_Epilogo_

Takuya estaba tirado en el parque……..allí estaba con sus amigos que hacían otras cosas………Tommy, Jumpei y Koichi jugaban a las escondidas……Izumi estaba leyendo una revista……sentada en el pasto, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol y Koji (Ya curado y sin sarpullido) estaba sentado en una banca junto a Takuya…….leyendo un ENORME libro……..de unas 600 paginas……..para Takuya

Takuya: Koji……. ¿Nunca te diviertes?

Koji: De que hablas……… "La guerra y la Paz" es un libro muy interesante……

Takuya: (Bosteza) No te aburres………

Koji: No……es muy interesante………

Takuya (Bostezando): ¿Vamos al cine?

Koji: ¿Para que cuentes el final? No, mejor no

Takuya: ¿Quieres que te lleve a tú casa con el auto?

Koji: ¿Y que choques? No, gracias

Takuya: No volverás a salir conmigo NUNCA

Koji se sienta junto a Takuya, le acaricia el rostro y le acerca

Koji: Somos novios……..Taku-chan…….-Lo besa

Takuya: ¿Quieres ir a ver un partido de football?- Dice terminado el beso

Koji: Nunca aprenderás…..yo contigo en el volante no me subo……-Le tira de espalda y se va

Takuya: Como te amo Koji……..Quien iría a pensar que tendría ¿Una cita con Koji?

FIN

**************************************************************************************************

German: ¿Se entendió el final?

Naike: No

German: Que bueno n_n

Naike: ¬¬

German: Casi todos mis fic no se entienden

Naike: ¿Casi? ¬¬

German: Bueno…….todos mis fic

Takuya: German…..no te vallas- Lo abraza

German: n_n

Naike: ¬¬

German: Me despido………..HASTA LA PROXIMA……..

**_Review_**

**_Kiri Miyamoto_**

Ger: KIRI-SAN………cierto…quedaste solita……..y hasta Hiu, que es una BRUJA quedo con pareja

Hiu: Oye ¬¬ Y sobre el fic, no hay problema, yo paso por lo mismo con la escuela, no puedo subir mis fic

Ger: Pues yo si

Hiu: CIERRA LA BOCA ¬¬

Abril: ¿Mara? ¿Celosa? Pero si ella ya tiene una hija con Naike

Naike: ¬¬

Hiu: Como dicen los cursis, Mara esta en "Estado interesante"

Naike: ¿Estado interesante?

Ger: Si, Mi mamá esta en esa fase

Ray: ¿Comprometerme? Pero si estoy peque

Ger: pero antes, un padre asía eso con sus hijos……….bien, mi ultimo ego con tú ultima ego……..mi segundo ego con tú segunda ego……..solo falta Reiko y Susan y ya completitos……

Naike: ¿Y tú?

Ger: Antonella u_u

Naike. WAJAJAJA………YA TIENES MUJER………JAJAJA

Ger: Si te pareció de Shinrya es injusto, imagínate en este capi…….el ultimo ToT y esperen actualización en siento tus llamas…….es que Jessi tuvo problemas con la PC, y se le borraron los capi así que solo será uno más y el epilogo

Hiu: Chusma de barrio ¬¬

Ger: Bue te dejo, se me hizo largo

Naike: Chaito…..Marita- cargándola

Reiko: ¬¬………Chau Kiri, Mara, Susan, Nam, etc. n_n

Ger: Chau Kiri

Hiu: Chau ¬¬

Ger: QUE DIEBLOS HACES AQU

Hiu: Bye me voy n_nU

**_Hao will burn you all_**

Ger: Que bueno que te gusto, y yo que pensé que me matarías y ardería en el mismo infierno

Naike: Yo siempre voy allí los sábados

Ger: Enserio, ¿Y porque no te quedas?

Naike: Golpe bajo amigo ¬¬

German: Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado este capi…….BYE HAO

**_Mary y Kiki-chan_**

Ger: HIJA…………TANTO TIEMPO KIKI ToT

Naike: Mary

Ger: Sobrina hola n_n

Naike: Gracias por el RR, pensé que nunca llegaría

Ger: ¬¬

Naike: ¬¬

Ger: Hiu, deja en paz a mi hija Kiki-chan ¬¬

Naike: Si, no ponías tus hermosas manos en ese horrible rostro

Ger: NAIKE ¬¬

Naike: Bye n_n

Ger: Bye Hijita, Mary, Hiu

**_Nat-chan07_**

Naike: ¬¬

Ger: El porque de mis capis cortos es que a veces no tengo tiempo, ni para hacerlos, ni para subirlos

Naike: A demás que tiene que cocinar, planchar, limpiar porque su padre no esta en casa, su madre y hermano no vive allí, además que ella (La mamá) esta embarazada

Ger: Aunque eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te diré, creo que hasta ahora muy pocos se quejaron de lo corto…….es más, en el segundo capi, todos se quejaron por lo corto, pero luego nada

Naike: El trata de poner lo mejor, pero ya nació as

Ger: Gracias por el apoyo moral, Naike………bueno, al fin y al cabo, no se si te gusta el fic o no……pero bueno….

Naike: Bye

Ger: Bye

German: Muy bien…..nos vamos

Naike: BYEEEEEE

~ _ Al fin este fic ha terminado, y solo Review pido a cambio _~

_*~*~* A veces tú vida puede cambiar, y a veces el que cambia, eres tú y cuando las dos cosas ocurren, es que estas en DIGIMON 4………..cambia, no dejes que otros luchen por ti *~*~*_

NOS VEMOS EN MI PROXIMO FIC O EN ¿AMISTAD?, YO COMO DARK ANGELUS

DEJEN REVIEW


End file.
